Tape 1, Side A/Transcript
Liberty High School Hallway camera slowly zooms out of Hannah's locker, decorated with pictures, stickers and letters. :Hannah Baker (V.O.): Hey, it's Hannah. Hannah Baker. That's right. Don't adjust your... whatever device you're hearing this on. It's me, live and in stereo. No return engagements, no encore, and this time, absolutely no requests. Get a snack. Settle in. Because I'm about to tell you the story of my life. More specifically why my life ended. [Clay Jensen is at his locker. He turns around and sees a hallucination of Hannah, she smiles and disappears. He turns back around and walks towards her locker. Two girls are standing in front of off it.] :Girl #1: She was so pretty. :Girl #2: Totally. take a selfie and walk away. :Girl #2: What is it again? :Girl #1: #NeverForget. watches them leave and approaches her locker. [[Justin Foley] walks up to him.] :Justin: What the hell are you doing? :Clay: Nothing. I'm just- :Justin: Looking for something? :Clay: What would I be looking for? :Justin: You tell me. :Clay: Do you even know my name? :Justin: 'Course I do, Clay. [Mr. Porter walks up to them.] :Mr. Porter: Guys. Second bell. :Justin: You're not that innocent, Jensen. I don't give a shit what she says. :Mr. Porter: Mr. Foley, let's go. Get to homeroom. watches him leave. :Mr. Porter: You too, Mr. Jensen. glances at the locker again. Peer Communications Class :Mrs. Bradley: So, there are a number of ways to get help if you need it, or if a friend does, okay? And all of this information is on the board outside of my room or outside of the main office. It's on the Liberty High home page. :Pratters: Mrs. Bradley, is it possible we could be done with all this? I mean, it's been over a week. Isn't it healthy to like, move on? :start talking. :Mrs. Bradley: Okay, everyone, thank you. :Pratters: Seriously, okay-I know, it's tragic. But I don't want to keep being reminded all the time. It's depressing. :Mrs. Bradley: We're never done with it, Mr. Pratters, which is why it's important to know the signs of someone you care for might need help. I mean, are they withdrawing from friends and family? Is there a change in their appearance? Are they having trouble in-fades out, Clay flashes back Peer Communications Class is sitting in the empty chair that Clay was staring at in present time. :Mrs. Bradley: The group collaboration project is worth one-fifth of your semester grade total, so- rings Okay, so, please be committed and constant and fair to each other. :Clay: I like the hair. The short hair. Um I liked the long hair, too. And, um, I realize this makes me seem wishy-washy, and I should have said something the other night, and in truth I don't actually like change, but this change seems cool. :Hannah: Thanks, Clay. Peer Communications Class is still staring at the empty chair. :Mrs. Bradley: Clay? Clay. throat Clay. :Clay: Yeah, sorry, what? chuckle. :Mrs. Bradley: Are you with us? :Clay: Yeah, no, I am, I'm with you. :Mrs. Bradley: So, between now and then, observe yourself. Bring in information. :sees Olivia and Andrew walk down the hallway with Mr. Porter Hallway Porter is taking Hannah's parents to her locker to pick up the rest of her belongings. :Mr. Porter: The students did this on their own. We thought it just best to leave it. :Olivia Baker: I see. :Mr: Porter: I'm sorry, um- Let me try this again. :Andrew Baker: You'd think there'd be a master key or something. :Mr. Porter: Yeah, there was, once. :Olivia: She doesn't have any stickers or pictures inside. Why doesn't she have any stickers? :Andrew: Honey, it's just a locker. :Olivia: No, it's Hannah's locker. Why is it like that? :Mr. Porter: Ma'am, I really don't know. :Olivia: This is everything, then? :Mr. Porter: Yes. I mean, we can go through the rest in my office. That way I can return the textbook. :Andrew: We just need anything personal. :Olivia: The lawyer said bring everything. :Andrew: Lawyers say a lot of things. :is walking down the hallway to see what's happening. He stands there for some time and then Olivia notices him, he turns and starts walking away from her. The Boy's Bathroom laughing, chattering outside shutter clicks shuts :Tyler: Oh. Hey, Clay. :Clay: Hey, Tyler whistle blowing :Tyler: What? :Clay: Nothing. enters the toilet and locks the door. shutter clicks :Bryce: No, no, Mom, it's a stupid school e-mail. You do not need to come ho- Uh, hey, hold on. What the fuck are you doing? :Tyler: Nothing. Just yearbook stuff. :Bryce: Get out, dude. :leaves :Bryce: Hey, sorry. Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine. Everything's fine here. Just stay in Aspen. Yes, I am sure, Mother, 100 percent sure. Put Dad on the phone. Outside Liberty High School comes over to Clay and hugs him. :Courtney Crimsen: Clay. How are you doing, sweetie? You've been on my mind. :Clay: Hey, Courtney. I have? :Courtney: Well, I just feel like we all need to be there for each other at a time like this, you know? :Clay: Sure. :Courtney: It's all just so sad. It just doesn't make sense, right? :Clay: No. But, um a lot of things don't make sense. :Courtney: Exactly. So true. Some things, you know, just don't have simple explanations, right? :Clay: Right. Yeah. :Courtney: I'm glad we got to talk. Bye. :Clay: Yeah, good talk. :Tony Padilla: Hey, Clay. turns around :Tony: You want a ride home? :Clay: Yeah, sure. :Tony: No bike today? :Clay: Uh, no, Mom wanted to drive me, and, you know, talk about things. :Tony: Oh. starts Can I play you a tape? :Clay: Yeah, of course. You're still on the old media, huh? :Tony: Uh, it's so much better. Will Tear Us Apart" by Joy Division playing :Clay: Everything was better before. :Tony: You said it, son. plays as Tony drives fades as Clay remembers a memory of him and Hannah The Crestmont Flashback is teaching Clay how to serve popcorn since Clay is a trainee. :Hannah: 'Like so. Now, if they ask you if it's real butter, what do you say? :'Clay: It's a butter-based product. :Hannah: 'And smile when you say it. I know, terrifying. But it sells the big lie. Oh, and, uh, little trade secret: If they're cute, only put butter on the top so they have to come back for more during the movie. :'Clay: Okay, uh, why? :Hannah: 'So you can chat 'em up. :'Clay: Oh, chat's not really my thing. :Hannah: 'I like it. I think we're gonna get along. As long as you remember I started here three weeks before you, so I have seniority, which is why I'm training you. Which is insane if you think about it, because I just moved here two months ago and I have no idea what I'm doing. :'Hannah: I think it's going well. Do you like it? :Clay: Here? At the Crestmont? I find the various smells fascinating. :Hannah: No, this town. :Clay: Oh, right. Uh I don't have anything to compare it to. I've lived here all my life. It's like asking Han Solo "How is space?" :Hannah: ' Wow! You're an actual nerd, aren't you? I admire that. There's courage in being a nerd. 'The Jensen House Present horn honking continues fades out as Clay gets out of Tony's car. :Clay: Catch you later. finds a parcel on his doorstep and brings it in, he opens it and discovers tapes, he finds his father :Clay: Dad, where's your radio thing? :Matt: "My radio thing"? :Clay: That thing you play CDs on when you're painting or working in the yard or whatever. :Matt: My boombox. :Clay: That really what they're called? :Matt: They were. I believe now they're called obsolete. Uh, yeah, it's in the workshop. :Clay: It plays tapes, right? :Matt: It does, last I checked. How were things at school today? :Clay: Same. Everyone's still acting weird. :Matt: And you? Um- How are you doing? :Clay: Me? I'm fine. I'm good. So, can I-I can use the boombox? :Matt: Yes, of course. The boombox. Go. But keep in touch. Okay? :Clay: Sure thing, Dad. finds the boombox and plays the first side of the first tape :Hannah (V.O.): Hey, it's Hannah. Hannah Baker. :Clay: Holy shit. :Hannah (V.O.): Don't adjust your whatever device you're hearing this on. It's me, live and in stereo. No return engagements, no encore, and this time, absolutely no requests. Get a snack. Settle in. Because I'm about to tell you the story of my life. More specifically, why my life ended. And if you're listening to this tape you're one of the reasons why. I'm not saying which tape brings you into the story. But fear not, if you received this lovely little box, your name will pop up. I promise. Anyway, the rules here are pretty simple. There are only two. :Lainie: Whatcha doing? :Clay: Jesus! :Lainie: Sorry. :Clay: What have we said about helicopter parenting, Mom!? :Lainie: I didn't mean to scare you. You were just lost in what is that you're listening to? :Clay: It's, uh it's nothing. It's for history class. :Lainie: Cassettes are history now? :Clay: Mm-hm. :Lainie: Hm! Of course they are. Can I listen? :Clay: No, uh, it-it's dumb. I'm gonna head up to my room. Homework. :Lainie: Clay, school emailed again today. :Clay: Which explains why Dad showed interest in my life. You two are dangerous when you coordinate. :Lainie: You know I hate being the kind of parent who asks if you want to talk about anything, but if you want to talk about anything... :Clay: I didn't really know her, Mom. :Lainie: Didn't you two work together at the Crestmont? :Clay: Yeah, for a little while- :Lainie: But you didn't know her very well? :Clay: Not really. I need to get to work- Shit! :Lainie: Language. :Clay: I'm sorry. I gotta-I gotta go work. This thing is due in two days, so I gotta go. :Lainie: Clay. Slow down, hon. It's just homework. :Clay: Yeah. Thanks, Mom. takes the tapes and the boombox to his room to play the tape, however the play button is now smashed in. :Clay: What the hell? grabs a pencil and tries to get it out, but it doesn't work, he tries to open the tape space and it won't budge. :Clay: Shit. sighs :Clay Lainie: I have to go to Tony's. :Lainie: Hold on, Tony's? Now? :Clay: He needs one of the tapes. We're working together. :Lainie: Dinner's in a half hour. :Clay: Make me a plate for later? :Lainie: Text me if you're gonna be later than really late. :Clay: I will. Bye. :Lainie: Bye. The Padilla's Driveway Present :Arturo Padilla: Hand me the screwdriver. Okay. :Clay: Hey, Tony. :Tony: Hey, Clay. :Clay: Something wrong with her? :Arturo Padilla: Nothing wrong yet. It's called taking care of things. :Tony: Dad, you remember Clay. :Arturo Padilla: Yeah, sure. How you doing, Clay? :Clay: I'm well, thank you. :Tony: So, Clay, what's up? Nothing. :Clay: I was, uh I was out for a ride. :Tony: On the other side of town? :Arturo Padilla: That should do it. Start her up. :Tony: Hand me the rag. :Clay: I'll do it. :Arturo Padilla: If we got the timing right, we'll hear it. Okay, flip the ignition. You hear that? That's how it should sound. :Tony: That sounds different? :Arturo Padilla: Yeah, it's different. Are you deaf? sees Tony's Walkman and some tapes, he takes the Walkman and hides it in his jumper :Tony: Sounds the same as before. :Arturo Padilla: Then you are deaf. That's so much smoother. Like night and day. I don't think so. I know, and you should too. That's why I'm showing you this. Okay, shut her off. :Clay: I should get out of here. :Tony: Sure you don't want to stay for dinner? :Clay: No, thanks. My mom's making pork chops. If I'm not home soon, she'll call the cops or something. :Tony: They emailed all the parents again. :Clay: Oh, I know. :Arturo Padilla: She leave a note? Girl who killed herself? :Clay: Uh- I don't know. speaks low in Spanish :Arturo Padilla: Right, well, you listen to me. You ever do that to your mother, I will kill you, you understand? I'll kill you dead. Clean this shit up. :Tony: No sense of irony in that comment. None. He's, uh He's a simple man. :Clay: Yeah. I'll see you later. :Tony: Clay, I think you got something that belongs to me. :Clay: I do? :Tony: My keys. :Clay: Oh, yeah, right. Here. I'll see you later. Crestmont Clay is sat on a bench puts the tape into Tony's Walkman :Hannah (V.O.): The rules here are pretty simple. There are only two. Rule number one: you listen. Number two: you pass it on. Hopefully, neither one will be easy. It's not supposed to be easy, or I would have emailed you an MP3. When you're done listening to all 13 sides, because there are 13 sides to every story, rewind the tapes, put them back in the box, and pass them on to the next person. :Clay: Why the hell am I on this? :Hannah (V.O.): Oh, and the box of tapes should have included a map. I'll be mentioning several spots around our beloved city. I can't force you to visit them, but if you'd like a little more insight, head for the stars. Or, you know, just throw the map away and I'll never know or will I? You see, in case you're tempted to break the rules, understand I did make a copy of these tapes, and I left them with a trusted individual who, if this package doesn't make it through all of you, will release those copies in a very public manner. This was not a spur of the moment decision. Do not take me for granted. Not again. :Clay: I never did! horn honking Whoa! honking squeal player clatters squealing away grunts coughs panting softly Oh, shit. grunts :Hannah (V.O.): Do what I say. Not more, not less. You're being watched. The Jensen House Clay's room. :Lainie: Everything okay? :Clay: Yeah. No, I just forgot something. :Lainie: Clay, your forehead! :Clay: What? It's nothing. :Lainie: Did you fall off your bike? :Clay: Low-hanging branch. I went through the woods. It was dark. :Lainie: I'll get the first aid kit. :Clay: I don't need first aid. :Lainie: You are bleeding. You need ointment. :Clay: Mom, please don't say "ointment." I'm fine, really. :Lainie: What happened? :Clay: I told you, bike, branch, skin. :Lainie: That's all? :Clay: Mom, I tell you everything about my life because it is so fascinating, I promise. I'll clean it up. I have to go. Tony's waiting. :Lainie: Ah-ah. Your helmet, please. The Crestmont Flashback :Hannah: Love the helmet. It's adorable. :Clay: You mean "adorable" in a helpless baby animal sort of way, I'm guessing. :Hannah: Aren't you afraid of helmet hair? :Clay: My hair does the same thing no matter what, just sits there. :Hannah: You just need some product. A little effort to style it, blow-dry it in the morning. :Clay: And sacrifice my masculinity? :Hannah: That ship has sailed, don't you think? :Clay: Forgive me for wanting to keep my brains in my head. :Hannah: Instead of, say, some other regions, like most boys? Come on, Helmet, you've got bathrooms to clean. :Clay: You mean "we've got." :Hannah: Mm. I don't, actually. Oh, uh, party at my house tomorrow night. You're invited. It's mandatory. Don't bring the helmet. :Clay: Cool. Where, uh where do you live? Crestmont Clay is riding his bike. :Hannah (V.O.): Put your finger on "C," your other finger on "4. " Bring them together. That's our first red star. I know, right? A map. Old school, again. No Google Maps, no app, no chance for the interwebs to make everything worse, like it does. :believes a vehicle is following him and rides his bike off the pathway, the vehicle drives away :Hannah (V.O.): You've arrived at my first house in this shitty town. The Baker House Flashback :Hannah (V.O. continued): Where I threw my first and only party and where I met Justin Foley the subject of our first tape. It was just a party. I didn't know it was the beginning of the end. Justin, you were in love with my friend Kat. My only friend. :Kat: He came! Clay's here! :Hannah: I win! You owe me five dollars. :Kat: Oh, my God. :Clay: You bet on me? :Kat: Against you. Last party I saw Clay at mm, my birthday, fourth grade. :Clay: I still remember that clown. :Kat: Mm! Oh, my God. He was a heroin addict. My mother the social worker hired a recovering heroin addict. He had the shakes. Okay, uh, drinks. Come on. Excuse me. :Clay: I just thought he was nervous. :Kat: Hey. :Girl #3: Hi, Kat. :Clay: This is quite a turnout. People are happy to see you go. :Kat: I really just threw it so Hannah could finally meet some people before I depart this realm. :Hannah: I met Helmet. :Kat: Clay doesn't count. You met him at work. :Clay: I feel like that should count. :Kat: Of course you do. Okay, refills. Clay, what is your drink? :Clay: Uh, Sprite. :Kat: Oh, my God, you are priceless. You are a gem. You'll have a beer. :Clay: Sure, I like beer. :Tyler: Kat. :Kat: Oh. Clay and Hannah pose for a photo, the shutter clicks :Hannah: Stop having so much fun, Clay. :Clay: I'm having fun, totally. Woot! :Hannah: You're too buttoned up. laughing Hey there. :Bryce Walker: Hey there. :Hannah: Hey. :Bryce: You're, um, you're the new girl. :Hannah: Apparently. :Bryce: Uh, I like your laugh. :Hannah: Thanks. I like your understated sense of fashion. :Bryce: chuckles Thanks. :Kat: Bryce. Better go hit the keg and catch up. You're an hour behind. :Bryce: I'll see you later I hope. See you. :Kat: Oh, God, no. Solid no, Hannah. He is, like, frat boy Darth Vader. :Hannah: He didn't seem that bad. :Kat: I was being kind. :Clay: She kind of was. :Hannah: I think I want a beer too. :Kat: Okay, then, Princess Leia. :Hannah: Oh, my God, you're both nerds. :Kat: Have fun. Are you gonna tell her? :Clay: Tell her what? :Kat: Oh, please. I've known you this entire century. :Clay: Well, give me a break. I'm not good with the you know, and the gay rumors only recently subsided. :Kat: Mmm. So the stakes are high for you. :Clay: It's like, around her, I can be different, you know? I'm the new and improved Clay Jensen: high school sophomore, archaeologist-slash-adventurer. :Kat: Clay, sweets, you're a prize. But from my limited observation, she has terrible taste in guys. :Clay: You won't say anything to her? :Kat: Only if it comes up. :Clay: Kat! phone vibrating takes out his phone and we go back into the present Clay receives a call from "Home", he declines it. Flashback go off :Zach Dempsey: Shit! :Justin: Watch it! yelling :Zach: No! :Kat: Meet the boys! Justin Foley is mine, and Zach Dempsey, for you. :Clay: Zach Dempsey? Really? :Kat: What? Zach's sweet. :Zach: and Justin continue fighting in the sprinklers I can't see! Not the mane! :Kat: Okay, yeah, he's kinda dumb. But he's the sweet kind of dumb, which is the best kind of dumb. :Kat: claps Yes. :Kat: Liberty High's star athletes, ladies and gentlemen. So impressive. Sorry, boys. Can't have you in Hannah's house soaking wet. :Justin: Seriously? :Kat: Oh, my God, look at yourselves. :Justin: off his shirt Better? :Kat: Improvement, for sure, but sorry, it's still a no-go. :Zach: Come on! It's not a party without us. :Kat: We'll take our chances. Go dry off :Justin: accent Your loss, mi'lady. :Kat: Idiots, I can't even... :Clay: But they're sweet idiots. and Kat leave, Hannah turns to Justin and they share a moment while smiling at each other :Hannah (V.O.): So, you see, that's where the trouble began. That smile, that damned smile. Liberty High School Outside :Hannah (V.O.): The one and only Kat moved away before the start of school. She was the kind of friend that couldn't be replaced. Even by falling in love, with the boy she left behind. :Justin: Hey! Hannah, right? :Hannah: Right. :Justin: Justin. Foley. I saw you at the party the other night. :Hannah: Yeah, I-I saw you too. You're drier now. :Justin: Yeah. Well, we went home and changed. :Hannah: Was it profound? :Justin: Huh? :Hannah: Your change :Justin: Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. Totally. So uh, Kat's gone. :Hannah: Yeah, sucks. You talk to her? :Justin: Yeah. I mean, you know, like, a little. :Hannah: Yeah, me too. A little. I, uh, should get to class. :Justin: Oh, yeah, yeah. Totally. chuckles So, I'll see you around, then. :Hannah: I guess you will. :Hannah (V.O.): Being Kat's boyfriend was kind of the only remarkable thing about you. But, Justin, you were my Kryptonite. The Baker House Hannah's Bedroom :Kat: Zach who? :Hannah: Dempsey. :Kat: Oh! Sorry, love. I'm learning all these new boy names, and I've dragged most of the old ones into the Trash icon in my head. :Hannah: chuckles Yeah. So, anyway. I know you wanted me to hook up with Zach, but-- :Kat: --But, you're into Justin. :Hannah: I'm evil. :Kat: No. Hardly. He's jock-crack. I get it. He's all yours. :Hannah: No, I would never-- :Kat: Seriously. I have moved on, times 2,000 miles, and I'm dating hipsters now. He's all yours. Liberty High School Hallway :Hannah: I was an office assistant, third period. So I knew where you were, third period. prints out Justin's timetable, tucks it in her bag and goes to wait outside his class :Teacher: All right, so that's just even numbers, 1 through 40. You've got to show your work. Yeah, you heard me say it. Show your work! rings :Teacher: All right, dismissed. Thank you. chattering and Hannah hides herself on the right side of Justin's classroom door. She bumps into Justin as he comes out :Justin: Whoa! :Hannah: Careful, there. :Justin: I'm sorry about that. :Hannah: Geometry with Bates. No wonder you're in a hurry. :Justin: Oh, you have him too? :Hannah: Fifth period. The worst ten hours of my day chuckles. Speaking of, gotta go! walks away :Justin: stammers Oh, yeah, great. Um... I'll see you later? :Hannah: yelling You will! Basketball Court :Hannah (V.O.): I even decided to like Basketball for you, Justin. :Coach Patrick: Good job! There you go. :Hannah: Jensen. Clay Jensen! :Coach Patrick: There you go, move your feet. :Hannah: Helmet! :Clay: Oh, hey. his way through the crowd to get to Hannah Sorry. Through here. :Hannah: Did you get lost on your way to the library? :Clay: Oh, uh. Coach Patrick assigned the game for history homework, so... :Hannah: So, sit. :Clay: Uh yeah. Okay. :Hannah: You always stand and fidget. It makes me anxious. :Coach Patrick: Run it again! pulls out a Tootsie Roll and offers Hannah some. :Clay: Tootsie Roll? :Hannah: chuckles How can you eat those? Seriously, what does that look like to you? :Clay: Like all that's good and sweet in the world. tootsie roll Mmmhm. :Hannah: chuckles :Clay: I didn't figure you for a sports person. :Hannah: I want to get the complete high school experience sounds, cheering :Clay: Justin is the complete high school experience? :Hannah: Shut up! Don't be jealous, Clay. You'll fill out. Someday. Maybe. Is your Dad also thin and nervous? :Clay: Yeah, pretty much. chuckle blows game starts again and Justin's team get an advance. :Hannah: Whoo! clapping Yeah! Yeah Outside :Hannah: Hey, Helmet! :Clay: Hey :Hannah: Can you email me your French notes? I can't understand Madam Steinberg. It's like she's speaking German. and his friends pull up to where Hannah and Clay are walking. :Clay: Sure. :Justin: Ride home? :Hannah: Thanks, but no. My chariot awaits. Bye Clay, see you Justin. walks to the bus and gets on it :Justin: You guys go. :Zach: Whoa! No way! The bus? :Justin: Yo, bus with hot girl, car with idiots? gets on the bus Outside :Justin: Hey, is that seat taken? :Hannah: You don't take the bus. :Justin: I don't? Well then I guess it's your lucky day. moves her legs so Justin can sit next to her. :Hannah: You clearly don't lack confidence. :Justin: You clearly don't have geometry with Mr. Bates, fifth period. :Hannah: You did research. :Justin: No. Yes, I mean. I don't know, maybe. :Hannah: I like it. It shows initiative. :Justin: So, could I like maybe get your number or something? :Hannah: Or something? So, I could give you my number or give you some fake nuclear launch codes? :Justin: I'll just take your number. :Hannah: I'll just take your phone. :Justin: Huh? :Hannah: One, you give me your phone number, two, I put my number into it, three-- :Justin: Okay, right, right, right. Uh gets out his phone and Hannah puts her number into it. starts :Hannah: No excuses now. I'll be right back. :Justin: Where are you going? :Hannah: Forgot my geometry book. :Justin: Wait, I've got mine in here if you need-- gets off the bus :Justin: Shit! out of the bus window Hey, where the hell is this thing going? :Hannah: No clue. I don't take the bus either. :Justin: Seriously? Hannah Baker! :Hannah: Call me! drives away Handsome. song "Cool Blue" by Japanese House plays The Baker House Hannah's Bedroom phone chimes and Justin text back and forth :Olivia: Hannah. You know I don't want you on the phone, when there's homework. :Hannah: I'm just using the calculator. alert.. And helping a friend with homework. :Olivia: gestures for Hannah's phone Phone. Phone! gives her phone to Olivia Do I know this friend? :Hannah: Do you know any of them? calls Hannah :Olivia: More homework? :Hannah: Oh! We're just working on this math problem. answers the phone :Olivia: Hello, Justin. Hannah's doing her homework. :Justin: Oh, uh, hi, Mrs. Baker. Yeah she was totally just helping me with it. :Olivia: Oh really? What are you working on? :Justin: Uh, Math. :Olivia: Math? Oh. All right then. hands the phone back to Hannah :Olivia: Let me know if you need my help. walks out :Hannah: So, you needed help with a math problem? :Justin: No, I just said that to get you alone on the phone. :Hannah: Because I've got homework of my own, Justin, and I can't just talk on the phone all afternoon. :Justin: Okay, I can call you back. :Hannah: No! I-I mean, uh, what problem were you having trouble with? The one about the, uh, trains...? :Justin: The trains? :Hannah: Two trains leave at different times, but when do they meet? :Justin: Oh! chuckles I get it! Um... Train "A" is leaving my house in a few minutes. Train "B" is leaving your house... :Hannah: In 30 minutes. :Justin: Thirty minutes seems like an awfully long time for two trains going full speed, huh? :Hannah: chuckles Eisenhower Park. Rocket slide. hangs up the phone. :Hannah: Oh, my God. laughs :Hannah (V.O.): I know what you're all thinking. Hannah Baker is a slut. Oops, did you catch that? I said Hannah Baker is. Can't say that anymore. Crestmont [[Eisenhower Park]] laughter :Hannah (V.O): I dreamed our first kiss would take place in the park. I never told you that. The dream starts with me at the top of the rocket, holding on to the steering wheel. It's still a playground rocket, but every time I turn the wheel to the left of the right, the trees lift up like they're taking flight. :Justin: How was that? :Hannah: That was pretty good. :Justin: Yeah, you liked it? :Hannah: Yeah. :Justin: All right, your turn. :Hannah: My turn? :Justin: Yeah. :Hannah: Okay, what are you doing? :Justin: Wait, wait, wait, wait. I have to get this. takes out his phone and gets ready to take a photo :Hannah: I'm wearing a skirt. Hang on, hang on. :Justin: mocking I'm wearing a skirt! :Hannah: I got this. Let me just... :Hannah (V.O.): And I'm scared... because I don't know how to fly. But you're there at the bottom of the slide to catch me when I fall. :Hannah: Okay, okay. One, two, three! Ah! giggles camera clicks :Justin: You good? :Hannah: Yeah. and Justin start kissing :Hannah (V.O.): And that's all that happened. We kissed. Why? Did you hear something else? alternative reality plays out based on the rumor that Justin and Hannah had sex. :Hannah (V.O.): Nope. We just kissed. (Unfinished Transcript – Timecode to finish off from: 41:45) Category:Transcripts